<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limerence by raichanxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835727">Limerence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichanxd/pseuds/raichanxd'>raichanxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichanxd/pseuds/raichanxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new alpha of his pack, Obito was determined to end the ongoing war between werewolves and vampires, and there was only one way to achieve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limerence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito screamed as he saw his grandfather took his last breath and closed his eyes. His friend and beta was kneeling beside him, rubbing his back, trying to comfort and calm him down. It took a moment for him to do so, but the person beside him said nothing and just stayed by his side.</p><p>As they were walking back to the pack's mansion, he remembered the last words his grandfather had told him.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a great man, Obito. I can feel that you will be able to lead this pack better than I ever did. Believe in yourself.”</em>
</p><p>Right. He was only 23 and now that his grandfather, the former alpha, passed on, he had to take over and lead the Uchiha pack, which was the biggest pack there was. It didn’t help that he had yet to find his mate. Most of the pack members found their mate as soon as they hit the age of 18. He sighed. He had his doubts, but he couldn’t let the pack down. Not when they needed him most.</p><p>When they arrived at the mansion, he headed to his grandfather’s office. It was now his. He sat down on the office chair, running his hands over his face as he thought about how to end the ongoing war between wolves and vampires. He believed the war would only end if both parties signed a treaty. But the king of vampires had always been so stubborn. He leaned back, rested his head on the back of the chair and stared at the white ceiling.</p><p>He was so fucked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi stared at the stars from his office window. Watching the same damn thing every night for many years was boring him but it wasn’t like he had any other objects to look at. It had always been the stars or the moon or the forest surrounding his house.</p><p>He heard a knock followed by his assistant entering the room. He didn’t bother looking in his direction.</p><p>“Sir, we lost so many men tonight,” the assistant said to which he only grunted in response.</p><p>“If only you’d signed the treaty…” he heard his assistant murmur.</p><p>Kakashi looked at him with a raised brow, snorted and went back to watching the stars. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but he didn’t like the way the arrogant alpha of the Uchiha pack threatened and demanded him to sign it. He just couldn’t trust that man. What kind of treaty would it be anyway, if it wasn’t created based on a mutual agreement?</p><p>He sighed. If his father had not died in the battle years ago, he wouldn’t have become the king. He would have sneaked out by now and party with the unsuspecting humans. Don’t get him wrong. He cared for the other vampires, but leading them was just not his forte. But nothing could be done now. He couldn’t fail his father.</p><p>“One of our men had successfully killed the alpha of the Uchiha pack. His grandson is going to take his place.”</p><p>This made his lips curve into a small smile. He had always wanted to kill that fucker. He thought about what this new alpha would be like. Would he be like his grandfather? He hoped not.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi was lying down on his office’s sofa when a knock resounded throughout the room. He responded with a bored ‘come in’ and seconds after, his assistant walked into the room.</p><p>“Sir, the new alpha of the Uchiha pack is here to talk with you.”</p><p>“Let them in,” he said sitting up, running his hand through his hair then straightening his outfit to somewhat look presentable. Not that he didn’t look like it already.</p><p>His assistant came back into the room, followed by two other people and some of his men, armed and ready to shoot the two outsiders if they as much as look at their king the wrong way.</p><p>The first thing Kakashi had noticed was that they were naked. Naked and well-endowed. The two must have run to his house in their wolf forms and transformed into humans as they arrived. His eyes were fixated on one of the men’s dick. The man whose skin was sun-kissed. He tried to stop himself from licking his lips.</p><p>The two finally stopped in front of him and he let his eyes travel from the other’s manhood upward. He saw the man’s toned abs and biceps, and Kakashi would be lying if he said he didn’t want to touch them. He proceeded to scan the man's face, and that was when their eyes met.</p><p>And Kakashi swore he saw the man stiffen as they did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obito felt something weird as he entered the office. Weird, but not unpleasant. He shrugged it off when he noticed that the king of vampires was checking him out. He tried not to be embarrassed as the other man’s eyes studied his form. Instead, he, too, studied the other man, trying to memorize the face of the vampire he would be dealing with. The face of the vampire whose men had killed his pack members and his grandfather.</p><p>He let himself stare. The man was beautiful. He couldn't deny it.</p><p>Then the vampire’s eyes met his. And he felt it. The wolf inside him trying to come out. His wolf urged him to claim the man in front of him. He broke their eye contact as he looked away then closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down.</p><p>The beta beside him noticed it and grasped his wrist, as if trying to stop him from pouncing the vampire. He knew what was going on.</p><p>It couldn’t be. He couldn’t lose his focus. He had to succeed in convincing the vampire to sign the treaty. He had to, for his pack members... for his grandfather.</p><p>“Well, take a seat,” the vampire said, motioning for them to sit on the sofa opposite him. And so they did.</p><p>God, his voice, his scent. He shuddered. He was losing his self control real fast. It scared him.</p><p>“Hello, uhm,” the vampire started.</p><p>“Obito. My name is Uchiha Obito, new alpha of the Uchiha pack,” he replied, his voice coming out hoarse and a little shaky. He just hoped it wasn’t so obvious and he didn’t sound like a weakling.</p><p>“Hello, Obito. I am Kakashi. And I’d like to know what you’re here for.”</p><p>Woah. He’s so straightforward.</p><p>“I am here to talk with you about the treaty,” he responded, thankful that his voice didn’t falter this time.</p><p>“Oh,” Kakashi said, as if what he had just said still surprised him. “Well, I guess we won’t be needing any more people in this room but us, right?” He then ordered his men, as well as the beta, to leave.</p><p>His beta reluctantly left the room after Obito told him he’d be fine. He knew his friend didn’t want to leave him alone with Kakashi, especially now that they both knew what the vampire was to him.</p><p>Obito gulped as everyone else left the room. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to be alone with Kakashi. A vampire. An enemy. <em>His mate.</em></p><p>He took a deep breath. He could do this. He just needed to discuss things with Kakashi while avoiding any form of eye and body contact. Then when the agreement was finally signed, he would run out of this room, this house, and never come back. He ignored the wolf inside him that was obviously opposing his plan. He just needed to—</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi suddenly straddled his lap, hands resting on his shoulders.</p><p>“You look like you are in a deep thought. What are you thinking about?” the vampire whispered hotly in his ear and he shuddered. He closed his eyes, his usual way of calming himself down.</p><p>“Don’t,” he pleaded. He didn’t want to mate with the vampire. He knew if he did, it would be a one-time thing and he didn’t think his wolf could handle being away from its mate especially if it finally got a taste of him.</p><p>“Don’t what?” Kakashi asked, one hand dropping to his chest, caressing it sensually, then began rocking his clothed bottom slowly on his bare length.</p><p>He groaned and Kakashi smiled triumphantly as he felt Obito’s cock harden under his ass.</p><p>“Don't tease me,” he said breathily, head tilting upwards, then resting on the back of the sofa, his self control slowly slipping away.</p><p>“I am not teasing you,” Kakashi whispered directly in his ear, lips brushing against the sensitive area. “I want you, <em>alpha.”</em></p><p>Everything happened so fast. Kakashi suddenly had his back on the sofa, Obito on top of him. The two kissing with so much force and passion, loving the electrifying feeling it sent to their bodies. The way Kakashi had said the word made the thin thread of self control the latter still had snap.</p><p>Obito pulled away a little. “You’re my mate,” he murmured against the vampire’s lips.</p><p>“I know. I feel it too,” Kakashi murmured back as he put his arms around the other’s neck.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Obito stated and then dove back into Kakashi’s cavern, his tongue exploring every inch of his mate’s mouth.</p><p>Suck, nip, lick. Suck, nip, lick.</p><p>Obito felt Kakashi’s hand in his hair running through it ever so often. He nipped on the other’s lower lip one last time before proceeding down to his neck and marking the pale skin with love bites. His hand snaked under Kakashi’s shirt, thumb grazing his nipple in a teasing way and earning himself a breathy moan in return.</p><p>Obito pulled his hand away as he kneeled up between his mate’s legs. He stared down at him, taking note of how beautiful and hot he looked right now - silver hair sprawled out, eyes half-lidded, lips bruised, face flushed, neck scattered with hickeys, and perky nipples poking on his black shirt.</p><p>Obito groaned at the sight, grabbed the front of the vampire’s shirt and ripped it open, exposing the other’s pale, smooth skin. He knew this caught Kakashi by surprise but the words the other was about to say was immediately replaced by a moan as he dove in to lick on his right nipple. He repeated it about a couple of times before he felt the other pull his head closer, wanting him to just suck it. And he did. His other hand made its way to the vampire’s left nipple, thumbing it at the same time. Suck, nip, lick. Suck, nip, lick. He gave the hard nub a bite, making Kakashi gasp, before proceeding to give the other nipple the same treatment, loving way his mate moaned and gripped his hair every now and then.</p><p>“Nghhh, stop,” Kakashi managed to say in between heavy breaths and moans.</p><p>When the wolf didn’t comply, he pushed his shoulders a little bit harshly, making him sit up. He then sat up and got off the couch, grabbing the other’s legs to set it to a proper sitting position, before kneeling in between them. He wasted no more time and grabbed the other’s erection. He took Obito’s hard length into his mouth, hand wrapping around the base where his mouth could not reach. The other was huge, and it really excited him. He then started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking the tip once in a while, hand moving with it at the same time. He moaned when Obito fisted a handful of his hair, urging him to go faster. He watched the sheer pleasure displayed in the other’s face and a sense of pride and satisfaction washed over him. He proceeded to take all of Obito’s cock in, gagging a little as it went past his throat but the way the other groaned, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure urged him to continue on, pulling back and repeating the action a few more times, eyes never leaving the other’s face.</p><p>“God, you’re so good at this.”</p><p>Kakashi pulled away with a chuckle. He licked his lips, enjoying Obito’s taste in his mouth. “Well, I’ve been around.”</p><p>Before Kakashi could process what he had just said, he was pushed harshly onto the carpeted floor, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth. He heard a growl and he stared at Obito positioned over him. He noticed that his eyes, which were now red and glowing, were filled with anger and jealousy. The other’s wolf had taken over and it excited Kakashi to no ends, making his cock twitch and his hole clench in anticipation.</p><p>“You. Are. Mine.”</p><p>Kakashi just smirked at the other’s words and Obito growled upon receiving no response.</p><p>That was hot.</p><p>Obito shoved three fingers into Kakashi’s mouth. His other hand proceeded to rid Kakashi of his remaining garments.</p><p>Kakashi made sure to coat them with his saliva. He was a bit surprised that Obito still thought of prepping him. He thought the other would just shove his massive dick into him without warning, but–</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Obito pulled out his fingers.</p><p>Obito leaned over, one arm supporting his weight, and gave Kakashi a peck before he positioned his fingers at Kakashi’s entrance. He pushed one in all the way to the knuckle, observing the face his mate made. He moved it in and out a few times before adding the second finger, making the other whimper. He moved his fingers, in and out, doing scissoring motions, then added the third finger, hastily thrusting them in and out. He knew he needed to hurry up or he was going to explode by just hearing the other’s moans and watching his reactions.</p><p>Obito pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock in front of Kakashi’s hole. He pushed in, groaning at the tightness around his length. He felt Kakashi’s hands land on his shoulders, gripping them firmly, eyes tightly closed and a look of pain and discomfort on his face. He cupped the other’s face, thumb caressing the flushed cheek comfortingly and kissed him deeply, trying to distract him from the pain. After some time, felt the vampire’s hands leave his shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck instead, pulling him closer. When he felt the other’s legs wrap around his torso and hips buck against his, he began moving.</p><p>Kakashi moaned when Obito started moving inside him, his pace slow. He could feel every inch of the other rubbing against his tight walls. He could feel his partner’s breath on his face and he realized that Obito had been staring at him, his eyes red and glowing the whole time. He happily obliged when the other captured his lips and demanded for entrance, their tongues dancing with one another. He broke the kiss once he felt the other hit the bundle of nerves inside him, making him see stars. He cried out from the raw pleasure it sent throughout his body. He saw the other smirk as he continued to aim for his prostate, making his back arch in delight and toes curling with pleasure. He started bucking his hips in time of the other’s thrusts. He wanted more. He needed more.</p><p>“O-Obito.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Faster.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Nothing. Obito just continued to observe his face.</p><p>“Obito, p-please!”</p><p>Still nothing. Kakashi groaned in displeasure. Obito seemed to like to continue teasing him with his slow, long thrusts.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, alpha.”</em>
</p><p>Kakashi let out a gasp when Obito started thrusting into him hard and fast. His prostate was being speared into every time, his eyes rolling back into his skull from the intense pleasure. He became a moaning mess underneath Obito and the look on his partner’s face showed that he loved it. The other captured his lips in a deep, hot kiss, drinking all the sounds he made.</p><p>“Obito,” Kakashi managed to say in between heavy breaths. “I’m close.”</p><p>Obito stopped moving, eventually pulling out as he kneeled up. “Not yet.”</p><p>Kakashi whimpered in protest before he felt the other flip him on his stomach, then hastily grabbing and pulling his hips, making his ass stick out for the other to see. He let out a long moan as Obito spread his ass cheeks and entered him once more, thrusting hard and deep into his tender ass. Obito was gripping on his hips so tightly as he pulled on it in times of his thrusts. The pleasure was too much and Kakashi tried to grasp onto something, balling his fists when he found nothing.</p><p>Obito leaned over and started leaving small kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck. “Mine,” he heard him whisper in his ear before pulling out and flipping him back on his back.</p><p>Kakashi stared up at the man over him before he pulled him in for another kiss. He gripped Obito’s shoulders when the other once again thrusted roughly into his eager hole. He needed to come so bad. He relaxed in no time as he reveled in the feeling of the other’s cock relentlessly pushing against his sweet spot, his eyes closed and his fingers unintentionally clawing his partner’s back.</p><p><em>“Mine,”</em> Obito said against Kakashi’s lips, hips still thrusting steadily. The latter just said nothing, too lost in pleasure to form even a small reply.</p><p>Obito growled, hands gripping tighter on Kakashi's hips, making his eyes snap open. The wolf’s red and glowing eyes were now a shade darker. “You’re mine,” he said before diving into the other’s neck, leaving small kisses. <em>“Say it.</em> Say you’re mine.”</p><p>Kakashi grabbed Obito's shoulders and made him look at his eyes. “I’m yours,” he finally replied and he jerked when Obito pounded him harder and faster than before, he didn’t expect it was still possible. Obito then sank his teeth into his neck, claiming him as his. The action sent waves of pleasure throughout his weakened body.</p><p>Obito licked at the bite and Kakashi came with a loud cry of his name, fingernails digging into his back. He continued to slam into Kakashi before releasing inside the latter with a loud groan.</p><p>Heavy breaths filled the room as the two lovers stared at one another.</p><p>Obito gave the vampire a soft kiss on the lips before pulling out, making Kakashi whimper. He got off of the other and sat up. He raised a brow when he saw his mate extend his hands before him like a child asking to be carried. He put his arm under Kakashi's back and knees, trying not to get distracted by the sight of his own essence oozing out of the other’s abused hole. He carried his mate up bridal style and the latter wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into him.</p><p>“Left door. Bedroom.”</p><p>Obito headed to said door and entered the bedroom. He put Kakashi on the bed before the latter pulled him onto the bed next to him. His mate cuddled into him, head resting against his chest, ready to fall asleep. Obito reached for the blanket and draped it over their bodies before putting his hand around the other, pulling him closer. He sighed in content before he remembered.</p><p>“Hey, Kakashi, what about the treaty?”</p><p>“Obito, I’m tired and sore," Kakashi whined. "I’ll sign it tomorrow.”</p><p>Obito couldn’t help but smile widely. The treaty would be signed tomorrow. The war would be over. Not only that. He also found his mate and claimed him as his. He softly kissed the top of his mate’s head before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>